Last Night
by MaddiManiac
Summary: Crona and Death the Kid's last night to say goodbyes...Smut!Yaoi


**A/N: Hola again**, this is more fluffy but still with sex so don't turn back now! Just more romantic and not random fucking, pleasure awaits! Review even if you want to tell me I suck balls(which I don't literally, I'm a virgin!)

**Dedicated to one of my best friends, to whom I can share smutty ideas with and for not confessing I killed that man, yous guys knows nothings!**

* * *

**Goodbye**

"Crona is leaving," thought Death. "Why must he leave me, why can't he stay?"

Death the Kid sat on his bed in his single room apartment and pondered over this question constantly. The love of his life would be leaving him, going off to fight for his mother, Medusa, after all, unable to stay by Death's side any longer. The affair between the two was young, only a month, but both loved another immensely. It was a true shame to hide their divine relationship from the others but it was necessary. He just couldn't believe that he would have to continue on without his soul mate.

As these thoughts flitted through the teens head he had laid back and closed his eyes, unable to look at the world with anything but disdain for forcing his Crona to fight for a woman he hated. Too absorbed in his own world he did not notice the door creak open and a figure steal into the room. Instantly Death opened his eyes and became alert, pulling out his guns. Fluidly he shot his hand to the side and grabbed something, making it squeal?

The object in his hand happened to be light lavender hair and seemed to be connected to something, a person. Gasping Death the Kid looked over and immediately dropped the hair staring in horror at what he had done. He had accidentally snatched the hair of his lover, Crona. Death quickly embraced the skinnier boy and whispered softly, "I'm sorry love, did I hurt you?"

Crona shivered at his cool touch and stammered back his response, "Y-yes I'm fine!" A blush blossomed on his pale face, still unused to intimate moments.

Kid laughed cheerfully, his voice a mellow tenor, music to his companion's ears. Crona struggled in the embrace wanting to look at the black-haired youths face. Seeming to get the message, Kid loosed his hold and allowed Crona to stand alone, but still near enough to pull the other into a kiss. He looked into Crona's dark gray eyes and smirked, causing the poor boy to flush under the tender gaze.

Crona, in a fit of uncharacteristic emotion, spoke loudly, "C-can I be with you?" Avoiding his eyes in embarrassment he shied from the tender gaze turning into a romantic one.

Death's eye widened a fraction in surprise at Crona's behavior and suddenly gained a crafty edge to his gold stare, "Yes if you do something for me."

Crona looked taken aback, finding the offer slightly suggestive but nevertheless replied shakily, "What i-is it?"

The meister walked elegantly, stopping right in front of the slighter youth, he pressed his face a hairbreadth away from Crona's and whispered into the boy's parted lips, "Make love to me."

Crona squeaked, frighten beyond any reason, but willing to do anything for his beau, he nodded his head slowly and shut his eyes. Taking this as his cue, Kid pressed his perfect lips onto their thinner counter-part. His Crona tasted of blood and mint an odd flavor, but unique to him, causing Kid to love it that much more. Deepening the lip-lock he circled an arm around the tiny boy's waist and pushed them closer together.

Crona could not comprehend the delicious tingle his companion's actions had given him. The feeling of a wet, warm tongue explored his moist cavern, licking his lips and nibbling softly on them, causing the innocent boy to moan soft into the kiss. The moaned only fueled Death's arousal and decided it was time to move on, wanting, _needing_, to hear those sinful cries of love.

Slowly the black-haired meister moved them to the plush bed, carefully laying the other below him, only breaking the passionate kissing to take in much needed oxygen. The boy then began licking the other's ear, pinching is with his teeth, enjoying the taste of the unblemished skin. Prolonging the lavender-haired boy's pleasure, he licked carefully from the earlobe to the collarbone. Paying special attention to the collarbone, he kissed it softly while running his tongue every which way around the spot before biting. This led to Crona whimpering loudly, now sporting a prominent hickey.

"Please, more," begged the submissive partner, enjoying the administrations more than he thought possible.

Obligingly his partner ceased his study of Crona's delectable morsel of a neck. Both teen gazed adoringly at the other and proceeded to remove their shirt, the bond between them so trusting, understanding another at a glance. Death continue his ravishing of the boy's body and attacked Crona's pink nipples, licking and blowing until they were pert, the owner of said body part arched into his sweetheart hips, lifting to grind their cocks together.

Kid's breath hitched when Crona had moved against him, and looked down at the panting, pink colored boy, seeing the various bite marks he had left in his lustful wake. The sight was a beauty to behold and was Kid's breaking point. In his aroused state he ripped of the other boy's pants off along with his own (including boxers), unable to do that in a normal state of mind. Crona yelped at the cold air hitting his prominent erection, hands clasped them self into his lover's hair, tightened at the odd sensation.

Death, being a considerate boyfriend, wanted this night to be all about Crona. In one fail swoop he engulfed Crona's member in his mouth, deliberately humming, causing sweet vibrations to go through Crona's dick. He thrust into the hotness of his mouth, almost cumming right then and there. "P-please, more, I want more," screamed Crona as Death the Kid teased the slit of his cock with his talented tongue.

The skinnier boy began humping his mates mouth, vibrations of all kinds running through his length, precum on Death's lips, making him oh so much sexier. Death's continued to run his tongue up and down the boy's underside vein, until Crona, in a moment of boldness, cupped his balls and gave them a hard squeeze. He grunted and yelled huskily, "Harder love!"

On they went, one giving a hand job the other a blowjob. Again and again the dark-haired boy licked and nibbled on the yummy flesh of his cock, now deep throating him, making Crona ride his mouth, diving head first into the sensations. Kid relished in the light touches and hard massaging of his balls, grunting, panting, sweating like animals.

Too soon he felt his boyfriend seize up, and with a guttural cry, came into his expecting mouth. He swallowed every last bit of come, living for the taste of Crona's essence. Afterwards he released his load, thrusting one last final time into the others hand, sighing with pure bliss. Together they fell back onto the bed neither saying a word, just savoring the spectacular afterglow.

"I love you," said Death the Kid. "Goodbye."

There was no response just a soft hug and a lone tear slipping down his soul mates face.

They lay there, falling asleep as one both with morose expressions on their face, nothing more said.

After all, how do you say you love someone then leave them?

* * *

The next day Kid awoke to a empty bed and the smell of Crona beside him. He cried, sobbed in pain, for he knew the one he loved would never return, his heart forever broken.

An unopened not lay on the bedside table, the contents are as followed: **Goodbye**


End file.
